


a study of you and rumors

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: bg noise, calpol, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	a study of you and rumors

i just want this all to stop

i want people to just tell the fucking truth

i want the nail marks on my hand to fade

please?

it hurts more hearing things secondhand

pieces of rumors from greg 

whispers from your vocal workshop

i’m so fucking sick of this

if you have feelings for her and not me anymore just fucking tell me

i‘d rather hear it from you 

i’m sick of the pity from the people you told

rebecca and paige don’t need to look at me like i’m dying

we’re all dying slowly, after all

anyways

i had a nightmare about you on saturday and dyed my hair sunday 

that and i needed a change

i almost want you to hate it and i’m not quite sure why

maybe this would feel less bad that way

i don’t know what else you want me to say but you changed your playlist name so i feel like i should explain or something

i’m too scared to sleep now 

rumors suck when they’re only half truths and people you care about are the ones starting them

i want to ask icarus which hurt more, the fall or the impact?

i feel like i’m forgetting something but i don’t know what

i want to write a book

i’d rather think about that than this

or the fact that i had a panic attack during lunch and cried during writer’s workshop and i’m still shaken up 

or the fact that i’m losing everyone.

god, highschool sucks.


End file.
